


Confession

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Confession

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, his paws gripping and ungrippingg from the box he held against his knees. Looking down at the box, he ran a finger over the dark, smooth wood engraved with gold border around a carefully painted image of the Dream Ship at night. He had painstakingly painted the ship, and even a few mermaids at the water’s edge; he had made sure to add an image of Sandy at the top, more detailed than his guardian symbol and releasing dreams into the sky to reach sleeping children.

He let out an angry huff as his foot started its nervous thumping again. He wasn’t that nervous damnit. Okay maybe he was but he sure as hell wasn’t telling anyone. His nerves only heightened as he waited for Sandy to stop by; over the years he’d found that this spot was one that the Sandman tended to stop by for a bit before heading off to finish sending out dreams. The wait was tiring though.

Just when Bunny thought he would have to run a few laps to run out his nerves a bit a light in the darkness caught his eye. “There ya are Sandy.” He whispered as he set the box down gently, and rose up to greet the Sandweaver as he came to float down; sand cloud disappearing from underneath his small form.

Sandy smiled and waved as he floated up to Bunny, a silly grin pulled at his furry lips at the sight of the dreamweaver. He took a breath before reaching down and grabbing the box, “Hey Sandy, got a question for ya.” It was now or never, the rabbit just hoped he didn’t fuck this up.

“I, ah, made ya somethin’. It’s not much but I think ya’ll like it.” The Easter Bunny stumbled over his words, green eyes down and focused on his fumbling hands around the box.

Sandy just looked confused, a question mark appearing over his head before his eyes moved down to where the other was looking and blinked. He couldn’t see much of the box besides a gold shimmering against the dark wood.

Bunny huffed and held out the box, “Here.” He pulled his paws back after he felt the boxes weight disappear. Rolling his shoulders, Bunny took a breath and prepared himself for rejection.

Taking the box carefully between his small hands, Sandy carefully took in the beautiful craftsmanship. The picture on the lid was breathtaking and a smile spread his lips as he gazed at it and lightly ran a finger over the paint before sliding his thumb into the dip to lift the lid. And what was inside made him open his mouth in awe.

Resting inside was a miniature jar of his own sand, two seashells – each painted to match Bunny and him – on each side of the jar, there were flower stems surrounding the object acting as a simple border, and the last few items had the Sandman snapping his head up in shock with an open mouth at the Pooka.

Below the other items lay a piece of Bunny’s non-expirable chocolates, in the middle rested a small clump of bunny’s fur tied with a tiny vine, beside it, and at the end rested an egg shaped medallion – Sandy knew that such an object wasn’t given freely and only to those who Bunny felt entrusted to, it was a pass into the Warren after all. And to be one of those people made the Sandman’s heart sore.

All the items – and the box – made something from long ago click into Sandy’s mind, when the Pooka still thrived and the Fearling War raged out in space. Smiling, he gently set the now closed box onto a conjured sand cloud and floated in close to Bunny. Resting his small hands against furry cheeks, he turned the other Guardian’s gaze onto him, before leaning in and brushing his lips against the pink nose, Sandy grinned at Bunny’s shocked expression before the rabbit bowled him over with a lunge and rubbed his chin into gold spikes.


End file.
